


Cabinets and Closets

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Cabinets, Closets, child of III Omen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break finds out he can use cabinets and closets instead of doors!<br/>Just a short meaningless oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabinets and Closets

**Author's Note:**

> This is set four years after Break was found all bloodied in front of the abyss gate.

Break found himself in a rather dark place and sighed. It wasn’t his best day at all. His empty eye socket was aching badly since he woke up and he had almost tripped a few times because of said empty eye socket. Meaning he was still getting used to having only one eye. But the reason he was in the dark place he was in was because he’d become a Pandora member and hiding from Reim and his paper work. He heard footsteps coming his way, holding his breath he closed his eye.

“Xerxes, I know you’re here!” He heard Reims voice shout from outside the cramped space he was. Reim stood on the other side of the doors that separated him from Break. Reim stared at the closet beside him and wondered if he could be hiding in there. Break heard him coming closer and squeezed his eye tighter shut wishing he weren’t there. He knew it was a lost case and just slammed the doors open. Only then did he realize how he was sitting. He’d been standing moments before!

“Okay you found me!” He shouted ignoring the fact that he was sitting in an even more cramped up space than before. He opened his eye and found to his surprise a frightened maid staring at him. He looked around shocked. He was in the sitting room in a cabinet! He thought he’d been in his bedroom closet?! “Err…sorry,” Break said closing the doors again, embarrassed to face the maid again. _“What the hell happened?”_ He thought to himself. If only he could just pop out of another closet so he didn’t have to see that maid again. That gave him an idea though. He closed his eye again and hoped it would work. _“How silly,”_ He snickered at himself and silently imagined himself jumping outside a closet. He opened his crimson eye and felt he was standing again. Break’s breath caught in his throat and he literally jumped out of the closet. “How?!” He shouted dumbfounded. He heard a startled gasp and turned to see his Lady Sharon staring at him in shock.

“What were you doing in there?” She asked wide eyed. Break was speechless. He tried to form words but nothing came out. A thought struck him. Perhaps he could do this because he was a Child of III Omen? Who knows?

“Surprise?” He said unsure of what else to say in such a circumstance. Sharon came closer holding a paper fan in one hand. Break had a few times before been beaten up by her paper fan but he’d made no attempt to defend himself. He knew Sharon didn’t have ill intentions.

That was when Break started to pop out of closets and cabinets, and soon enough he started to come from under tables but he made sure he never ended up in Sharon’s closet again.


End file.
